Love
by Jhirgia
Summary: Gente nao é um filme X-over,é que nao tinha la o The Italian Job Uma saída de mestre , então vou colcar aqui,é UA nao tem nada a ver com o filme, peguei apenas os personagens e é SLASH Rob&Charlie HxH
1. Chapter 1

É apenas mais uma fic chata, mas tudo bem tinha que tirá-la da minha cabeça.

**Titulo: **Sentimentos

**Classificação:** Não tem nada muito explicito, mas é **Slash**, sabem neh? H x H.

**Casal: **Charlie e Rob (perfct)

* * *

1º Capitulo

Rob, Left, Charlie e Lyle estavam saindo para almoçar, trabalhavam juntos então a maioria das vezes almoçavam juntos.As ruas sempre ficavam cheias essa hora, uma coisa que Rob detestava, mas era isso ou ficar sem almoçar.Charlie, Lyle e Left encaravam isso como uma rotina.

Era uns bons metros até o restaurante, foram conversando até Rob parar e olhar a pessoa que tinha esbarrado, primeiro estranhou e depois sorriu e deu um abraço na pessoa.

Lyle, Left e Charlie viram a cena sendo que este ultimo estreitou os olhos sem perceber.

– Seja menos transparente Charlie – Left falou baixo o suficiente para ele ouvir.

– Não sei do que você esta falando – Charlie respondeu sem se alterar – Quem é ele?

– Me lembro dele, é um antigo amigo do Rob, da Universidade – Lyle falou e foi cumprimentar o rapaz – Ei Zac, lembra de mim?

– Lyle? – Zac falou surpreso – Cara como você mudou – e deu um abraço em Lyle também – E não saiu do pé do Rob! – falou rindo.

– É, ele é uma pedra no meu sapato – Ro respondeu e levou um soco no braço de Lyle, então Charlie pigarreou chamando a atenção para ele e Left que estavam de lado até agora – Oh! Desculpem-me, Zac este é Charlie e este é Left – Rob os apresentou a Zac.

Lyle percebeu o jeito de Charlie e se perguntou de Rob não percebia.

– Zac você já almoçou? – Lyle perguntou e viu quando o Charlie ficou com uma cara nem um pouco feliz.

– Não, mas estou indo almoçar com uma amiga – Zac respondeu se virando para Lyle, e depois para Rob – Sei que já tem um convite para o almoço, mas que tal jantar hoje comigo?

Agora sim, por dentro Charlie estava fervendo de raiva deste tal Zac, quem ele achava que era para chamar Rob para jantar? Mas por fora não mostrou nada, apenas indiferença coisa que Left também percebeu.

– Brigado, mas hoje a noite não dá Zac, vou trabalhar, mas nos marcamos outro dia – Rob falou se desculpando.

– Ta certo, até mais então – Zac falou abraçando Rob de novo e falando algo em seu ouvido que Charlie não ouviu bem, mas parecia algo com o "eu ainda não te esqueci", Zac apenas balançou a cabeça para os três e foi-se, Rob agiu normalmente, como se não tivesse ouvido nada de mais e se viu para os três.

– Então vamos? Ou vamos acabar ficando sem almoço – falou olhando o relógio.

No restaurante Lyle sentou-se na janela, Left na sua frente, Charlie ao lado de Left e Rob ao lado de Lyle ficando de frente para Charlie.

– O que vai ser hoje senhores? –

O restaurante era simples, mas tinha um ar aconchegante e uma boa comida, cada um fez o seu pedido e Lyle começou a conversar com Rob.

– O que Zac está fazendo por aqui?

– Deve estar acompanhando a carreira do pai na oficina – Rob respondeu sem dar muita importância.

– E como você o conheceu – Left perguntou entrando na conversa.

Lyle e Left estavam começando a perceber o que estava acontecendo com Charlie, e não perderiam a chance de provocá-lo.

– Tivemos algumas aulas juntas.

– Então um dia ele chamou você para tomar um café? – Lyle perguntou rindo

Ta já tinha ido longe de mais a conversa.

– O que é isso agora? Um interrogatório pessoal? – perguntou levantando sua sobrancelha.

– Ta legal não precisa stressa – Left falou.

Rob ficou observando Charlie por um tempinho.

– Charlie o que foi? – perguntou o olhando

– Nada – respondeu seco.

Rob olhou para Left e Lyle com uma pergunta muda e eles deram os ombros, então deixou quieto, o almoço chegou e enquanto almoçavam iam comentando sobre algo que passava na tv, terminaram, pagaram a conta e saíram, na rua Left falou que ia estar de folga agora de tarde então foi para casa, e seguiu só Rob, Lyle e Charlie.

Na porta da empresa Rob foi para o estacionamento.

– Ei onde você vai Rob a porta é aqui – Lyle falou.

– Estou de folga agora de tarde também, mas de noite fechamento – Rob falou com um ar de cansado.

– Ta certo então bom descanso – Lyle falou.

– Brigado, mas eu não vou descansar, vou ir à oficina – falou sem dar muita importância.

– E relembrar o passado? – Lyle perguntou dando uma risada

– Ei o que você está pensando que eu vou fazer? – Rob perguntou sorrindo de lado – Eu vou arrumar peças para meu carro, apenas isso.

– Bom, por que de noite você trabalha – Charlie falou, não gostando da conversa e entrou na empresa.

– O que está acontecendo com ele? – Rob perguntou para Lyle

– Não sei – falou já entrando na empresa também

Rob foi para seu carro pensando o que teria acontecido para Charlie estar assim com ele e foi para a oficina.

Lyle correu um pouco para pegar o mesmo elevador que Charlie e aproveitou que estava vazio para perguntar ou esclarecer algumas coisas com Charlie, não que fosse da parte dele mas era bom ficar informado.

– Ei, Charlie o que está acontecendo com você? – Lyle perguntou sem rodeios, mas não deu chance para Charlie falar – Parece que você é um namorado enciumado de Rob.

– Que? – Charlie perguntou incrédulo.

– É ciúmes do Rob, só ele mesmo que não percebeu e olha que ele é bem atento para as coisas – Lyle continuou.

– Ciúmes dele? – Charlie falou novamente.

– É Charlie ciúmes dele, parece que ta afim dele ou apaixonado por... – não conseguiu terminar de falar por que Charlie o cortou.

– Escuta aqui Lyle, eu estou namorando e sou bem hetéro, obrigado e não estocou com ciúmes do Rob – Charlie falou as ultimas palavras com indiferença, então a porta do elevador se abriu e Charlie saiu, mas ouviu Lyle falando.

– Não é o que parece – e saiu do elevador também.

Charlie sentou-se em sua mesa pensando no que Lyle falará, e pensando bem até parecia que estava com ciúmes de Rob, não, não parecia estava com ciúme dele.

– Droga – resmungou dando um soco na mesa.

Ta, talvez isso fosse algo passageiro e enquanto não passa-se era melhor ficar um pouco mais distante de Rob e mais perto de Stella, e talvez isso, o que quer que fosse iria embora e tudo...

– Charlie? – era Lyle

– O que é? – perguntou sem paciência

– Hoje de noite você também vai ter que ficar aqui para o fechamento – então Charlie olhou para Lyle

– Quem mais?

– Você, John, Rob, Steve e Stella se ela chegar – Lyle falou observando Charlie que parecia estar numa luta interna que só podia ser sobre Rob.

Charlie então suspirou, não podia simplesmente falar que não ia, por estar sentindo Não-Sei-O-Que-Sobre-Rob.

– Ta legal – então Lyle saiu.

Ficar longe de Rob ia ser complicado, bem complicado.

Lyle em sua mesa estava quase tendo um ataque de riso, Charlie estava perdido, por um lado era vacilo por outro muito engraçado.

No final do expediente Charlie desceu e ficou apoiado no balcão da recepção, apenas ficou ali sem saber o porque, e nunca reparou que tinha tanta gente na empresa, então viu Lyle vindo em sua direção e parou do seu lado.

– O que foi? – charlie perguntou

– Nada – Lyle respondeu

Já não tinha quase ninguém saindo, mas os dois continuaram ali, até que viram alguém entrando algo em Charlie se iluminou e olhou de esguela para Lyle.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? – Rob perguntou se aproximando deles.

– John me chamou para o fechamento também – Charlie respondeu

– E eu já estou de saída – Lyle falou indo para o porta, então parou e olhou par Charlie – Boa sorte – obvio não podia deixar de provocá-lo.

– O que foi que eu perdi? – Rob perguntou apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Nada de mais – Charlie respondeu ao seu lado.

Dentro do elevador cada um ficou com seus pensamentos, Charlie pensando em o que Rob havia feito e se odiando por isso, e Rob pensando em o que estava acontecendo com Charlie, saíram do elevador e foram direto para sala de reuniões, John e Steve já estavam lá apenas Stella que não, uma coisa ruim para Charlie ou não(?).

– Bom garotos, agora podemos começar – John falou

– É e quanto antes começarmos antes terminamos – Steve completou.

Pouca conversa, alguns desentendimentos e muito trabalho, foi assim durante uma quatro horas, terminaram quase onze.

– Trabalho concluído garotos – John falou arrumando sua mala – Vejo vocês amanha cedo.

– Rob ta a fim de tomar algo? – Steve perguntou

– Esta sem companhia Steve? – Rob perguntou sorrindo de lado.

– Vai ou não? – Steve perguntou sem paciência de volta, ignorando a pergunta feita.

– Vou – Rob respondeu, e viu Charlie de cara fechada.

– Você não devia beber agora de noite – Charlie falou serio e saiu da sala indo para o elevador.

John estranhou a cena assim como Rob, Steve apenas ignorou.

Charlie entrou no elevador se perguntando de como pode ser tão trouxa de falar aquilo para Rob.

– O que esta acontecendo com Charlie? – John perguntou

– Não faço idéia – Rob respondeu apertando o alarme do carro – Te vejo no bar Steve.

– Não bebam de mais garotos, amanha vocês trabalham cedo – John falou antes de entrar em seu carro.

Charlie chegou em sua casa, tomou um banho comeu algo e foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir, sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas com um pensamento.

Rob saiu do Bar já se passava da uma, assim com Steve, beberam o bastante, e conversaram e se arriscaram até em jogar sinuca, foi para casa e deitou-se sem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

--R&C--

Ta ai o primeiro capt. dessa historia.

O segundo já esta sendo formado...


	2. Chapter 2

Capt: 2

Gente é _SLASH_, sabem neh? HxH...

Quem não gosta sinto muito, se nunca leu, não leia porque vicia, se já vicio, continua neh faze o que é um vicio...

xxxxxxxxxx

Rob acordou com algo apitando em sua cabeça, abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio, já eram sete horas estava atrasado, se levantou tirou o sapato e a roupa tomou um banho, não tinha bebido tanto para estar com dor de cabeça, não que lembra-se obvio, saiu do chuveiro colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca social de manga longa e os sapatos pretos, tomou um café rápido e foi para o trabalho, com a sensação de que estava esquecendo algo.

Charlie olhava de tempo em tempo para a mesa de Rob.

– Devia fazer seu trabalho – Lyle falou entrando em sua sala.

– E você o seu – Charlie respondeu.

– Uow, temos alguém de mau-humor aqui – Left comentou enquanto também entrava na sala e deixava uns papeis em cima da mesa.

– O que vocês querem? – Charlie perguntou

– Nada – os dois responderam juntos.

– Ótimo, então vão trabalhar – Charlie falou fazendo um sinal com a mão para que eles saíssem e riu quando foram resmungando.

Rob pegou o elevador quase fechando e deu de cara com Steve ali dentro.

– Está atrasado – Steve falou como se não fosse nada.

– E você também – Rob respondeu seco de volta.

– Ta de mau-humor – Steve falou mais para ele mesmo do que para Rob.

– Cala a boca – Rob falou seco apertando mais uma vez o botão do elevador e Steve apenas riu.

– Isso não vai fazê-lo ir mais rápido – Steve comentou

Rob apenas soltou um bufo impaciente.

Quando saíram do elevador deram de cara com John.

– Mais um pouco e vocês estariam atrasados – John falou olhando o relógio, vendo que já era quase nove.

– Como se você não soubesse – Rob respondeu na lata e continuou seu caminho para sua mesa.

– Ta de mau-humor? – John perguntou a Steve apontando para Rob

– Está – Steve respondeu acompanhando John.

Charlie viu a cena, e pelas caras percebeu que Rob estava de mau-humor, e isso dizia que ele tinha bebido mais que o suficiente ontem a noite.

– E ai Rob, trabalhou muito ontem à noite? – Lyle perguntou entrando na sala.

– Não lhe interessa – Rob respondeu afiado

– Alguém aqui bebeu de mais ontem – Lyle continuou.

– Como você sabe? – Rob perguntou o olhando

– Simples, nos conhecemos a uns 10 anos? Só por isso! – Lyle falou como se explica-se a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Bom mas vou deixar o sermão com Charlie.

– Que? – Rob perguntou

– Ora Rob só você que ainda não percebeu – Left falou entrando na sala

– Percebeu o que? – Rob perguntou no fim de sua paciência.

– Vamos lhe dar mais algumas chances – Lyle falou se levantando e saindo da sala assim como Left.

Sua cabeça já estava estourando, maldita a hora que aceitou o convite de Steve, foi até o bebedouro pegou um copo d'água e tomou uma aspirina, deu uma olhada na sala de Charlie pelo menos ele não estava por ali para lhe encher, voltou a sua sala e quando se sentou viu a porta sendo aberta. As portas eram de madeira, mas as janelas de vidro eram bem grandes como se fosse uma parede só que tinham persianas. Era Charlie.

– Eu te avisei que não devia beber ontem de noite – Charlie falou serio olhando para Rob, que não o estava olhando.

O grupinho era sempre assim, um fazia algo que não devia e outro dava a bronca, começaram com isso pouco depois que se conheceram então continuou assim.

– Por que você está falando isto? – Rob se fez de desentendido, mas Charlie não se deixou levar.

– Dá pra ver no seu rosto que você bebeu de mais – Charlie continuou.

– Poupe-me de um sermão Charlie –Rob falou seco, já percebendo que Charlie ia continuar – isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero ouvir agora – terminou o encarando.

– Oh! Desculpe-me Sr. Handsome, me avise a hora que você estiver bom para poder me ouvir – Charlie disse serio ainda o encarando.

Charlie às vezes era cabeça dura de mais para perceber que alguém só queria ficar quieto até a dor de cabeça passar (?).

– Obrigado por atender este meu pedido – Rob falou irônico e se levantou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante, pois suas pernas falharam e se seguro na mesa para na cair.

Charlie viu quando Rob ficou pálido e quase caiu deu dois passos para ajudá-lo, mas Rob o impediu com a mão.

– Eu estou bem – Rob falou meio vacilante ainda com a mão no ar para manter Charlie distante.

– Não, você não está – Charlie teimou – Deixe-me ajuda... – mas não terminou de falar por que Rob o cortou

– Eu não preciso de ajuda – Rob se soltou da mesa – Eu disse que agora não era uma boa hora para você falar – falou olhando a mesa, procurando seu remédio, sim estava na mesa, mas na mesa do seu apartamento.

– Agora a culpa é minha? – Charlie falou na defensiva – Eu te falei para não... – Charlie não terminou, foi cortado novamente.

– Não começa de novo Charlie – Rob falou sem paciência e cansado, então pegou a chave do carro em cima da mesa e foi em direção a porta, um pouco melhor mais ainda pálido.

– Ei na onde você pensa que vai nesse estado? – Charlie perguntou parando em frente a Rob.

– Eu vou para casa – Rob falou se desviando e saindo da sala, e se xingou por sempre deixar a persiana da sua sala aberta, tinha uma platéia ali ótima, bufou e foi para o elevador.

– Rob você esta bem? – Left se arriscou a perguntar

– Estou ótimo – Rob respondeu curto.

– Você não pode sair desse jeito Rob – Charlie voltou a falar

– Já estou saindo – Rob falou apertando mais uma vez o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Deixa que eu o leve então – Charlie ofereceu, sua preocupação evidente para quem quiser-se ver.

– Não precisa Charlie, vou sozinho, estou bem – Rob falou entrando no elevador.

– Não você não esta bem eu te levo.

John falou entrando no elevador também, assim como Charlie, Lyle e Left, que se perguntaram de onde John havia saido

– O que vocês tem em? – Rob perguntou se encostando na parede e fechando os olhos – Eu estou bem não estão vendo?

– Estamos vendo que você ta pálido igual neve – Lyle falou e Rob ignorou

– Anda Rob me da a chave, que eu vou levá-lo, sem mais! – John falou autoritário.

Rob o olhou e viu que ele não estava brincando, então olhou os outros três.

– Está bem, mas vai só você e direto para meu apartamento – Rob falou e John concordou então Rob lhe entregou a chave.

Saíram do elevador e esperaram John na porta.

– Vocês já podem voltar a trabalhar – Rob falou olhando para a rua

– Já estamos aqui agora vamos esperar – Left falou.

– O que você tem Rob? – Charlie perguntou sem rodeios

– Nada de mais – Rob respondeu o olhando

– Nada de mais? – Charlie falou incrédulo – Você ta quase desmaiando e não é nada? – Charlie perdeu a paciência.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc, você devia se preocupar com você Charlie que tem agido estranhamente esses dias – Rob respondeu.

– É pensando em mim que eu me preocupo com você idiota – Charlie falou baixo o suficiente apenas para ele próprio ouvir.

John chegou com o carro, Rob entrou ouvindo algo como "se cuide", e John saiu.

– Não se preocupe, ele é forte para agüentar isso, seja o que for – Left falou entrando na empresa de volta.

– É amanha ele já está ai, e de bom humor, espero – Lyle falou entrando também seguido por Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Estava esperando que você começa-se a falar o que você tem, mas pelo jeito não vai não é? – John perguntou

– Não, é nada de mais – Rob respondeu fechando os olhos.

– Tudo bem – John falou estacionando o carro, Rob era cabeça dura de mais para admitir que estava doente ou algo assim.

Entraram no apartamento, Rob pegou um comprimido em cima da mesa e foi ate a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, John entrou logo atrás e viu quando Rob pegou um comprimido, foi até a mesa viu o nome e uma folha embaixo e a pegou para ler, Rob parecia tão saudável para estar com diabetes, suspirou se ele não se cuida-se poderia acabar morto por uma doença e tão jovem.

– Não devia mexer nas coisas dos outros – Rob falou encostado no batente da porta.

John bateu as folhas na mão.

– Você tem que se cuidar Rob – John falou olhando para as folhas e depois para Rob.

– Eu estou me cuidando, mas a culpa foi de Steve para me chamar para beber aquela cerveja horrível – falou na defensiva.

– Certo, certo, mas comece a se cuidar e eu vou estar de olho em você – John falou deixando os papeis em cima da mesa e foi para a porta – Fique de folga esta tarde – e saiu.

Rob aproveitou a tarde para dormir.

John voltou de táxi para a empresa, no final do expediente três pessoas pararam na sua porta não precisou levantar os olhos dos papeis para saber quem eram.

– Ele é cabeça dura de mais – foi à única coisa que falou.

A noite passou tranqüila.

Rob acordou no dia seguinte mais disposto, isso tava ficando difícil de controlar, tomou um banho,colocou uma calça jeans,camiseta branca um paletó preto e seu sapato preto, tomou um café como estava em sua dieta, escovou os dentes e foi para o trabalho.

Charlie acordou tomou um banho, colocou uma calça social preta e uma camisa social roxa clarinha, presente de Stella, lembrando-se de Stella lembrou também de Rob, idiota, estava perdido, foi com esses pensamentos que foi para a empresa.

Rob chegou na empresa e deu de cara com Charlie no elevador, que o segurou para ele entrar.

– Bom dia – Rob o comprimentou.

– Bom dia – Charlie respondeu, mais aliviado por ver que Rob estava bem – Esta melhor?

– É estou inteiro – respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Charlie sorrir também.

– Você me deu um belo susto ontem – Charlie falou meio hesitante.

– Ora Charlie, vai demorar para você se livrar de mim – Rob respondeu rindo e saindo do elevador, não entendendo o sentindo realmente que Charlie havia falado.

Então cada um foi para seus afazeres, Lyle e Left chegaram logo depois, já enchendo o saco de Rob, que levou na brincadeira, ate que chegaram no assunto de Charlie novamente.

– Rob você devia prestar mais atenção – Lyle falou, não sabia nem o porque de estar fazendo aquilo mas como não tinha realmente mais nada para fazer...

– No que? – Rob perguntou desconfiado

– Nos olhares de Charlie, nas ações dele – Left falou, também empurrando Charlie para Left – Seriamente pensei que você fosse mais atento.

Tudo bem que se fizessem isso Stella não se daria muito bem, mas eles não gostavam muito dela também, então...

Rob parou e começou a pensar, ontem realmente Charlie estava preocupado com ele, mais do que Lyle e Left juntos, e na noite do...

Seus pensamento foram interrompidos quando John entrou em sua sala, Rob já até sabia o que ele queria, então pediu para que Lyle e Left saíssem.

Lyle e Left tiveram uma idéia, foram para a sala de Lyle e ligaram o interfone, nessa hora Charlie entrou na sala de Lyle para pedir para que ele atualiza-se alguns papeis, mas se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de John.

– Está melhor? – John perguntou se sentando.

– Novo em folha – Rob respondeu

– E os remédios tomando na hora certa?

Rob apenas rodou os olhos e viu que o interfone estava ligado então desconectou o fio, mas tarde falaria com certa pessoa ou certas pessoas.

– Qual é John eu sei me cuidar – falou impaciente.

–E muito bem, eu vi ontem – John falou com compreensão.

– Olha só John, eu não quero que outras pessoas fiquem sabendo – Rob falou meio que como um pedido quase implorado.

– Incluindo, Charlie, Lyle, Left e Stella?– John perguntou, já sabendo da resposta.

– Incluindo eles – Rob concordou.

– Tudo bem – John falou se levantando – Já é hora do almoço não esqueça de tomar seus remédios – falando isso saiu.

Rob também e foi até a sala de Lyle e ficou surpreso, com raiva e magoa por Left e Charlie estarem ali também.

– Ouvir conversa dos outros não é nada bonito – Rob falou seco.

– Que remédios você esta tomando Rob? – Charlie perguntou ignorando

xxxxxxxxxx

Não era pra ter acabado aqui mas, bom acabo...xD

Até o proximo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capt: 3

Capt: 3

Gente é _SLASH_, sabem neh? HxH...

Quem não gosta sinto muito, se nunca leu, não leia porque vicia, se já vicio, continua neh faze o que é um vicio...

– Isso não lhe convêm – Rob respondeu seco – Estou indo almoçar – falou, deu meia volta e saiu deixando os três na sala boquiabertos.

– Tem algo errado com ele – Lyle falou.

– É tem – Charlie falou olhando para a porta

– Quem sabe se falássemos com John – Left comentou.

– É uma boa – Lyle falou

– Talvez, mas acho que ele não vai querer falar disso para nós – Charlie falou – Bom vamos almoçar.

Rob desta vez não almoçou com Charlie Lyle ou Left, foi em um restaurante mais afastado e calmo, tomou seu remédio antes de almoçar, então seus pensamentos voltaram para um pouco para mais cedo, quando Lyle e Left estavam falando de Charlie, pensando bem agora Charlie parecia estar com ciúme, quando ele estava falando com Zac ou quando ele saiu com Steve para beber, ta realmente parecia que Charlie estava com ciúmes dele, agora bastava saber se isso era bom ou ruim, era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem normalmente, e certo que também sempre sentira algo sobre Charlie, mas nunca falará com ninguém sobre isso, pois poderia acabar com sua amizade.

Voltou para o trabalho, ocorreu tudo normal, tirando a parte que Lyle e Left ficavam indo de tempo em tempo sondar sua sala.

Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para saírem e Charlie foi levar uns papeis para Rob, entrou direto sem bater na porta, como era de costume entre eles, Rob estava de costas para ele falando no celular e olhando pela janela, Charlie não pode deixar de ouvir a conversa.

– Humm, certo, que horas?

– As oito ta ótimo – Rob falou passando o dedo na janela como se escreve-se algo.

– É eu sei Zac – colocou a mão na cabeça com ar de pensamento – até mais – desligou o celular e continuou a encarar a janela.

Charlie no mesmo instante que ouviu o nome de Zac ficou sério e quieto, viu Rob desligar o celular e colocar no bolso então pigarreou, Rob virou rápido e assustado.

– Ah quanto tempo está ai? – perguntou voltando ao normal se sentando em sua cadeira

– Desde "que horas?" – respondeu imitando Rob

– Oh, então diga-me – Rob falou fazendo um gesto para Charlie falar o que veio fazer ali.

Charlie apenas estendeu as folhas para Rob

– Quem era? – Charlie perguntou, se perguntando se apenas não podia ignorar isso.

– Era o Zac, me chamou para jan... – Rob respondeu distraído olhando as folhas, mas acabou percebendo o que falou e ficou quieto olhando para Charlie com uma pergunta de "por que quer saber?".

Obvio que Charlie sabia que era Zac, apenas queria saber o que ele queria com Rob e quando soube que Zac queria jantar com ele fechou o punho, mesmo sem perceber então John entrou na sala com Stella, perceberam o clima, mas acabaram ignorando.

– Garotos que bom que estão aqui, Stella conseguiu fechar um bom acordo, então hoje a noite faremos um brinde em minha casa, bom era só isso que eu queria lhes avisar, até mais tarde – John falou isso e saiu da sala deixando Charlie, Stella e Rob.

Charlie ficou aliviado, pois Rob não ia mas jantar com Zac, esquecendo por um momento de Stella.

– Parabéns Stella – Rob se pronunciou apertando sua mão.

– Obrigado Rob – Stella disse com um sorriso

– Parabéns – Charlie falou dando um selinho em Stella, coisa que não passou de um simples encostar de lábios para Charlie, Rob apenas se virou pegando o celular do bolso.

– 'Brigada amor – Stella agradeceu e ia falar mais algo mas percebeu que Rob estava no celular, acabou ficando quieta ouvindo.

– É hoje não vai dar – Rob falou, mais uma vez olhando pela janela – É eu já sei Zac não precisa repetir, até mais – e desligou.

Ficou por um momento olhando para fora, pensando algo e se virou para dar de cara com Stela o olhando.

– Pensei que já tivessem saído – Rob falou se sentando e colocando o celular na mesa.

– Desmarcando um encontro? – Stella perguntou

– Se você prefere chamar assim – Rob respondeu dando os ombros.

– E quem era? – Stella perguntou empolgada.

– Você não conhece – falou sem dar muita importância, olhando Charlie que estava quieto, mas parecia feliz (?)– Ta já chega me deixem trabalhar agora sim? – falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para eles saírem.

O expediente acabou e cada um foi para sua casa.

Rob chegou em sua casa, trocou de roupa colocando uma calça e uma blusa de moletom e saiu para correr, isso de agora em diante viraria uma rotina, finais de semana de manhã correria de manha e dias de semana de noite, voltou tomou um banho, colocou uma calça jeans, sapatos, camiseta branca e uma jaqueta marrom, pegou e seu capacete e foi de moto para casa de John, chegou lá junto com Left, a casa de John não era nem um pouco pequena, estacionaram, Rob colocou seu capacete em uma estante e entrou, estavam quase todos lá, faltava apenas Lyle, cumprimentou todos e foi conversar com Steve, então Lyle chegou e John chamou Rob para ajudá-lo com as taças e a champanhe

– O que pe isso? – Rob perguntou olhando a jarra de suco de laranja e a garrafa de champanhe do lado.

– É suco de laranja – John respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

– Pra quem? – Rob perguntou só para confirmar sua suspeita

– Para você oras – John respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia ali.

– John eu não vou tomar suco de laranja em um brinde – Rob respondeu indignado, mas baixo.

– Vais sim – John respondeu firme

– Não, não vou – Rob falou estreitando os olhos e nessa hora Stella entrou na cozinha

– Pai, por que estão demorando? E quem vai tomar suco de laranja? – Stella perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas

John ia responder mas Rob foi mais rápido

– Seu pai vai tomar suco e eu me ofereci para acompanhá-lo – Rob respondeu e sorriu de lado olhando para John, e colocando o suco em duas taças e enchendo as outras de champanhe.

– Tudo bem se vocês querem assim – Stella falou saindo da cozinha

– Você me paga –John falou pegando uma bandeja

– Vou estar esperando – Rob respondeu levando a outra bandeja

– Quem é que vai tomar suco de laranja? – Lyle perguntou, assim que viu John e Rob entrando com as bandejas, mas não precisou de uma resposta pois John pegou uma taça e colocou a outra na mão de Rob, então Stella explicou o que Rob havia lhe falado n cozinha e assim como ela Charlie, Lyle e Left estranharam.

Eles fizeram o brinde parabenizando Stella que conseguiu fazer o acordo e então voltaram a conversar.

Rob depois de um tempo, foi até a cozinha para encher sua taça com mais suco e saiu pela outra porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal grande e um belo jardim, ficou ali parado na escadinha da porta.

Charlie assim que viu Rob ir para a cozinha, terminou de tomar seu champanhe e pediu licença para John e Stella e foi para a cozinha, Viu que Rob não estava lá, encheu sua taça e saiu pela porta dos fundos, Rob estava ali, ele o olhou e depois voltou seu olhar para o jardim, Charlie saiu e parou a seu lado.

– É um belo jardim – Rob comentou tomando um gole de seu suco, vendo que Charlie não falaria nada.

– É, sim – Charlie falou – Mas que idéia foi essa de tomar suco de laranja? – Charlie tomou folego e perguntou sem rodeios

– Idéia do John – Rob respondeu sem muito interesse

– Mas porque? – Charlie insistiu

– Pergunte a ele – Rob respondeu se virando par Charlie

– Mas sei que tem a ver com você – Charlie falou também se virando para Rob o olhando nos olhos

– Preocupado? – Rob perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, achou que Charlie ia negar mas se surpreendeu com a resposta.

– Sim – respondeu simplesmente e algo dentro de Rob se alegrou.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Rob deu um passo ficando colado em Charlie, seu lábios quase se encostando, Charlie estava fechando os olhos e se inclinando, então ouviram a porta ser aberta afastaram se rápido, Charlie olhou para p jardim e Rob para a pessoa da porta, era Lyle e queria esganá-lo agora.

Lyle na hora que abriu a porta viu que não era uma coisa boa que havia feito, pensou em voltar e não falar nada, mas já que já estava ali.

– Hum...Charlie John quer falar com você – Lyle falou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Charlie se virou para entrar, mas Rob o segurou pela mão, sabia que seria difícil se aproximar de Charlie depois disso, então fez o que achou que devia fazer, o puxou e lhe deu um selinho e entrou sem esperar pela reação de Charlie, colocou um pouco mais de suco em sua taça e foi para a sala.

– Cadê o Charlie – John perguntou assim que viu Rob entrar

– Deve estar vindo – respondeu se juntando a Steve e Lyle

– Suco de laranja? – Steve falou com um tom de gozação

– Não enche – Rob respondeu se sentando em uma poltrona

Charlie ficou sem reação, naquele selinho havia mais do que um simples encostar de lábios, agora sim Charlie tinha certeza que não era algo passageiro e que ele estava ferrado e se irritou com Rob por causa disto, entrou e foi falar com John.

As horas se passaram, e os primeiros a saírem foram Lyle, Left e depois Steve, Rob ficou conversando com John na varanda e Charlie com Stella na sala.

– Charlie o que esta acontecendo com você? – Stella perguntou

– Nada – respondeu, sem saber o que realmente falar.

– Nada? – Stella falou incrédula – Você está se afastando de mim e fica olhando de tempo em tempo para a porta e não é nada?

– Eu só estou um pouco confuso – Charlie falou se levantando – Eu vou para casa, depois falo com você – deu um selinho em Stella e abriu a porta para sair mas deu de cara com Rob.

– Entrei só para falar boa noite – Rob falou olhando para Stella

– Boa noite Rob – ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso

Charlie se despediu de John e saiu para o estacionamento, Rob ficou um pouco mais atrás.

Charlie já estava com a mão na porta do carro quando ouviu Rob o chamar, não se virou mas respondeu um pouco irritado.

– Sim?

– Mais cedo no quintal, aquilo foi serio – Rob falou o olhando

– Sério? – Charlie perguntou se virando e se arrependeu quando o fez.

– Sim – Rob respondeu olhando em seus olhos

– Que ótimo – Charlie se irritou novamente e entrou no carro

Rob apenas suspirou pegou seu capacete e saiu com Charlie a sua frente.

Rob chegou em seu apartamento, tomou um banho e deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir pensando em Charlie.

Charlie, já em sua casa, sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou ali parado pensando no que Rob havia feito e falado, tentou dormir pensando nisso.

Rob acordou pela manhã trocou seu pijama pela roupa d moletom e saiu para correr em volta do lago, que era grande o suficiente para se gastar meia hora correndo, acabou dando duas voltas e voltou para casa, tomou seu café e passou o resto do dia vendo relatórios, lavando louça e pensando em Charlie.

Charlie acordou quase na hora do almoço, a um bom tempo isso não acontecia, mas praticamente não dormiu de noite com pensamentos que não deixavam sua mente, seus pensamentos iam de Rob para Stella, já estava tão cansado que decidiu não pensar nisso, mas não era tão fácil assim, tomou um banho e almoçou, passou a tarde tentando revisar alguns papeis, mas acabou por perder a paciência por não conseguir prestar atenção, sempre alguma coisa o fazia pensar em Rob, então começou a rever os fatos desde de o começo até, até ontem, por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? E por que Rob tinha que piorar tudo? Então algo se iluminou dentro de si e resolveu que só pensar não levaria a nada, se levantou e saiu de carro, iria falar com Rob.

Parou em frente ao apartamento de Rob, e de repente a sua idéia não parecia tão boa assim, bateu na porta antes que sua coragem se fosse também, demorou um pouco e Rob atendeu.

Rob ficou surpreso ao ver Charlie ali, mas não deu tempo de falar ou pensar, pois quando se percebeu estava sendo beijado, e por Charlie.

Charlie sabia que não ia conseguir explicar a Rob o que estava fazendo ali então simplesmente o beijou, um beijo com vontade e insegurança.

Rob o encostou na parede e acabaram se separando por falta de ar, um olhou para o outro apenas para ver que era aquilo que ambos queriam então voltaram a se beijar, Charlie acabou por tirar a camiseta de Rob e a sua própria em quanto iam andando em direção ao quarto. Rob caiu por cima de Charlie na cama, traçando beijos pelo tronco e subindo para o pescoço até a boca de Charlie, e olhou em seus olhos apenas para confirmar que era aquilo que ambos queriam.

Domingo de manhã, e como era bom ficar abraçado com quem você gosta na cama.

Rob estava de lado com um braço na cintura de Charlie que também estava de lado, Rob acordou cedo, mas tinha que sair para correr, aproveitou mais alguns minutinhos ali, deu um beijo na nuca de Charlie e se levantou, lavou o rosto escovou os dentes e voltou ao quarto para pegar sua roupa, sentiu um olhar sobre si e se virou.

– Bom dia – Rob falou em quanto colocava a calça

– Bom dia – Charlie respondeu e continuou o observando.

Rob colocou a calça e a blusa e se sentou na beirada da cama para amarrar os tênis.

– A onde você vai? –Charlie perguntou sem querer perguntar, mas como Rob não falou nada.

– Estou indo correr, mas pode continuar deitado ainda é cedo, já que estou de volta – Rob falou se levantando deu um selinho em Charlie e saiu.

Charlie continuou na cama, sorriu consigo mesmo, estava feliz, mas ainda tinha um problema a resolver, Stella, tinha que tomar coragem, não que estivesse com medo, mas Stella fora importante para ele e não queria machucá-la, teria que arrumar o momento certo foi pensando em mais coisas até que parou na palavra gay, não é como se olhasse para todos homens, era apenas o Rob e ainda gostava de mulheres, então se decidiu não era gay. Estava feliz agora e apaixonado (?), mas tão bem como a tempos não estava e que idéia era aquela de rob correr de manhã? Sabia que ele malhava, mas corre, Rob estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas ainda não era ora de procurar as coisas, então se levantou e foi ao banheiro.

Rob, voltou para casa e viu que Charlie já não estava mais na cama devia estar no banheiro, tirou o sapato e a blusa, pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro.

Charlie apenas olhou pelo espelho.

– Não sabia que você corria – falou em quanto jogava água no rosto.

– Comecei há pouco tempo – Rob respondeu em quanto abria o chuveiro – Só para manter a forma – completou tirando a calça e entrando no chuveiro.

– Manter a forma? Pensei que você malhasse pra isso – Charlie falou se encostando na pia.

– Também – Rob respondeu sem dar muita importância.

Terminou o banho e enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi para o quanto, Charlie estava sentado na cama com a cabeça encostada na parede e os olhos fechados.

– No que você esta pensando? – Rob perguntou se vestindo

– Que eu tenho que conversar com Stella – Charlie respondeu o olhando, mas Rob estava de costas para si.

Só agora Rob se lembrou de Stella, não havia pensando nisso, que Charlie se separaria de Stella, olhou para ele estava em seus olhos isso, sim Charlie tinha que se separar de Stella, tudo bem que Rob até podia ser um galinha se tratando de homens ou mulheres, mas não ficava com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e não ia aceitar que Charlie ficasse, seria como se estive-se enganando ele e Stella.

– Vem, vamos tomar café – Rob o chamou já indo para a cozinha.

Charlie se levantou colocou a camisa e foi, sentou-se na bancada e ficou olhando Rob fazer o café, quando terminou ficou de frente para Charlie do outro lado da bancada.

– Tem que colocar açúcar no café – Rob avisou a Charlie

– Por que você não coloca antes? – Charlie perguntou pegando o açucareiro.

–Por que eu tomo café amargo.

– Você odiava café amargo – Charlie falou mexendo o café se lembrando de quando Rob tomava café na empresa.

– Aprendi a gostar – falou dando os ombros.

Estava ai mais uma coisa para Charlie se intrigar, mas ficou quieto por ora.

Terminaram o café Charlie escovou os dentes e foi para a sala ver tv, não se passava das dez, Rob lavou as xícaras para não acumular muita louça e foi para o sofá também, acabou se encostando em Charlie, ficaram assim até que o celular deste tocou, fez um pouco esforço para tirar Rob de cima de si, já que este estava dormindo, e foi atendê-lo.

– Stella – falou quando atendeu

– Almoçar hoje, tudo bem vou sim – Charlie falou em resposta – uhum, tchau outro.

Charlie voltou à sala e viu que Rob ficou do mesmo jeito que o deixou.

– Rob – chamou de pé

– Hmm – resmungou

– Rob! – chamou um pouco mais alto dando um tapa em seu ombro.

– To acordado Charlie – Rob falou resmungando mais ainda sem se mecher.

– To vendo – Charlie falou – levanta, eu quero sentar também.

Rob abriu os olhos e se sentou

– Era Stella no telefone – Charlie falou já sentado

– Que telefone? – Rob perguntou, lerdo.

Charlie fingiu que não ouviu e continuou

– Ela me chamou pra almoçar.

Rob pensou um pouco

– Ta ai uma oportunidade de você falar com ela – Rob falou dessa vez se encostando no sofá.

– É tomara que ela entenda – Charlie falou, segurando a mão de Rob

– Apesar dela ser um pouco mimada acho que vai entender – Rob falou já quase dormindo de novo, mas seu celular tocou – Charlie pega pra mim – pediu

Charlie apenas esticou o braço livre para alcançar o celular e entregou para Rob.

– Alô – não se deu ao trabalho de olhar no visor quem era – Zac, fala cara.

– _Te acordei? Você 'ta com uma voz de sono._

– É na verdade estava cochilando sim, mas fala ai.

– _Então, an... liguei para saber se você não quer almoçar comigo_

– Almoço é pode ser, onde?

– _No restaurante Callafiore._

– Ok, te encontro lá.

–_Ok, te mais – e desligou._

– Com quem você vai almoçar? – Charlie perguntou assim que viu Rob desligar.

– Com Zac – respondeu

– E quem é ele? – Charlie perguntou como se não quisesse nada

– Por que? Ta interessado? – perguntou com seu sorriso de lado

– Talvez – Charlie falou também sorrindo então prolongou – Se ele for um bom partido, tiver cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, é pode ser.

Por um segundo quase, _quase_, Rob acreditou, mas então se lembrou que Charlie já o tinha visto, aproveitou-se disto.

– Bom então parece que você vai ter que disputá-lo comigo – Ponto, Charlie havia caído.

Charlie arregalou os olhos, iria cair matando em cima de Rob, mas então pensou em algo.

– É vou ter que disputar, mas não vai ser com você e sim com ele, para eu ficar com você – então sorriu e Rob também.

Charlie se aproximou dele e o puxou pela nuca, encostando seus lábios nos dele Rob se deixou levar, o beijo foi se aprofundando mais. Quando Charlie começou a deitar Rob no sofá e foi deitando em cima dele Rob parou o afastando.

– Que foi? – Charlie perguntou sem entender.

– Vamos chegar atrasados no almoço – Rob falou olhando o relógio.

– É uma pena – Charlie falou se levantando de cima de Rob – Você quer carona até o restaurante?

– Se você que Zac me traga de volta pra casa – Rob falou levantando as sobrancelhas e completou – Posso chamá-lo depois para ver algum jogo sei lá, o que você acha? – flou indo para o quarto seguido por Charlie.

– É melhor você ir com seu carro – Charlie falou colocando os sapatos.

– É eu também pensei isso, mas vou de moto – Rob falou separando sua roupa.

– Não gosto de quando você anda de moto – Charlie falou sentado na cama – Você não vê os noticiários não, pelo menos um acidente por dia é como motos.

– Ora Charlie não acha mesmo que eu vou deixar de andar por causa disto não é? Ta no sangue – Rob falou já pronto e passando uma colônia.

Charlie deixou o assunto de lado.

– Você esta lindo sabia – falou indo até Rob e parando em frente a ele.

Rob deu um passo apenas para ficar colado em Charlie, e chegou com a boca perto do seu ouvido.

– Você é lindo – sussurrou dando um beijo no lóbulo da orelha de Charlie

Que se arrepiou e deu um passo para trás.

– Vamos chegar atrasados – falou e sorriu depois.

– Eu não me importaria – Rob falou e fé menção de dar mas um passo, mas Charlie não deixou.

– Mas eu sim acho que vou passar em casa antes.

– Está bem, então vamos?

– Vamos, Charlie respondeu sorrindo e indo para a porta.

Rob pegou sua carteira e o capacete e foram para o elevador.

– Você vem pra cá de noite? – Rob perguntou apertando o botão para a garagem.

– Provavelmente – Charlie respondeu esfregando os olhos.

– Que foi? – Rob perguntou colocando uma mão no rosto de Charlie

– Hmm...só não sei como falar com Stella – Charlie falou se achando um estúpido por isso.

– Você vai achar um jeito – Rob falou dando um selinho em Charlie e saindo do elevador – Te vejo a noite então?

– Sim, por volta das dez – Charlie respondeu, sorriu e entrou no carro.

Rob pegou sua moto e saiu, esquecendo-se de uma coisa seu remédio.

--R&C—

Mais um capt...

Me desculpem os erros...xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capt: 4

Gente é _SLASH_, sabem neh? HxH...

Quem não gosta sinto muito, se nunca leu, não leia porque vicia, se já vicio, continua neh faze o que é um vicio...

* * *

Chegou no restaurante, e lá estava Zac, sentado perto da janela, Rob se perguntou se algum dia ele mudaria.

– Zac – Rob falou parando ao seu lado

– Rob – Zac falou se levantando e o abraçando cordialmente e se sentaram perto da janela.

Conversaram sobre seus trabalhos, sobre o que fizeram após acabarem a faculdade em quanto almoçavam, após acabarem Zac e Rob saíram para dar uma volta em uma praça que havia perto dali.

– Você continua lindo sabia – Zac começou

Rob apenas negou com a cabeça sorrindo.

– Já me falaram isso hoje, você também não esta nada mal, andou malhando? – Rob perguntou.

– É um pouco, numa academia aqui por perto você deve conhecê-la – Zac falou parando na sombra de uma árvore.

– É talvez eu a conheça, faz tempo que não malho – Rob falou parando ao lado de Zac.

– Não deveria parar, poderia combinar de ir comigo algum dia – Zac falou sugestivamente.

– Zac, sua tentativa de flertar comigo não esta indo bem – Rob falou com seu famoso sorriso de lado.

– Por que, pensei que estava indo bem – Zac falou sorrindo.

– É por que eu já estou com alguém Zac, e bom digamos que ele é um pouco ciumento em relação a eu sair com outras pessoas – Rob falou o olhando, era melhor falar antes que isso se prolonga-se e enrolasse mais.

– Oh, entendo – Zac falou abaixando os olhos e levantando-os em seguida – Não poderia deixar de tentar não?

– É, não poderia – Rob respondeu sorrindo

– E essa pessoa com quem você esta eu conheço? – Zac perguntou o olhando.

– Na verdade você o viu quando esbarrou em mim, Charlie é o nome dele.

– Lembro, e também lembro o olhar assassino que ele me olhava – Zac falou pensativo e rindo – É ele é bonito

– Eu sei, tenho um ótimo gosto – Rob falou rindo seguido por Zac.

– Você já estava com ele quando esbarrou em mim?

– Não foi meio enrolado sabe, sempre gostei dele, do jeito dele mas de um tempo pra cá ele ficou um pouco estranho, foi Lyle e Left que me ajudaram a perceber o que era por parte dele e o resto arrumei sozinho – Rob contou em poucas palavras.

– Sempre conseguindo o que quer.

– É mais com ele foi diferente – Rob falou pensativo e sorrindo.

– É parece que alguém aqui esta apaixonado ou amando? Mas eu não sou a melhor pessoa para você contar isso Rob.

– Oh, me desculpe cara, serio não tive a intenção, é o que ela faz comigo – Rob falou, se xingando por dentro, queria falar sobre isso com alguém e não se preocupou com quem era.

– Tudo bem, sei que você não fez isso por querer – Zac falou um pouco cabisbaixo mas logo mudou – Bom tenho que ir, tenho que olhar alguns papeis da oficina.

– Ok, qualquer dia desses eu apareço por lá – Rob falou e se surpreendeu quando recebeu um selinho de Zac, estreitou os olhos mas não pode deixar de sorrir – Se você fizer isto de novo ou enfrente ao Charlie eu acabo com você Zac.

– Veremos – Zac desafiou sorrindo

– É serio.

– Ok – Zac falou levantando as mãos em rendição – Até mais.

Rob ficou um tempo parado ali, se perguntando se Zac não tinha mesmo jeito e chegou a conclusão final que não.

– Quem era?

Rob se virou, para ver Steve ali parado perto dele.

– De onde você veio? – Rob perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

– Estava caminhando por aqui – Steve falou dando os ombros – Então mais um caso seu?

– É um amigo – Rob falou, "fazendo figa" para Steve não comentar nada no trabalho.

– Charlie não iria gostar de ver essa cena – Rob pensou que não ia mesmo e até ele conseguir explicar, ia demorar.

– Não sei o porque você fala isso – Rob se fingiu de desentendido.

– Vamos Rob até você já sabe que Charlie está afim de você – Steve falou como se não fosse nada.

– É talvez esteja – Rob falou – 'Té amanha – Rob se despediu.

– 'Té

Charlie não se saiu tão bem, ficou na casa de John até umas onze, foi para sua casa tomar um banho e em seguida foi para o apartamento de Rob.

Rob chegou em seu apartamento e foi tomar um banho, comeu algo mais a noite e acabou dormindo no sofá, acordou com batidas na porta, levantou meio cambaleante e foi atender a porta.

– Pensei que não ia me atender – Charlie falou entrando um pouco irritado

– Pensei que não vinha mais – Rob respondeu no mesmo tom, fechando a porta – Acabei dormindo no sofá – falou indo em direção ao quarto e arrumando a cama para se deitar.

– Ei, você não ta esquecendo de nada? – Charlie perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida parado a porta.

– Sim, apaga a luz, por favor – Rob falou sem ao menos se importar com a reação de Charlie.

– A qual é Rob – falou rodando os olhos, que apenas ignorou.

– Você falou com Stella? – Rob perguntou já deitado, olhando Charlie, que ficou quieto – Não falou não é?

Charlie suspirou.

– Não.

Foi a vez de Rob rodar os olhos, mas acabou por não falar nada.

– Vai fica quanto tempo parado ai na porta? –Rob perguntou olhando para ele.

Charlie olhou bem pra ele, por um segundo então tirou a roupa ficando apenas com a boxer e se deitou ao lado de Rob que passou um braço por sua cintura procurando sua mão para entrelaçar os dedos.

De manhã acordaram com a posição invertida Charlie abraçava Rob, Rob foi o primeiro a acordar e se não se levantassem iam chegar atrasados ao serviço.

Rob se levantou devagar para não acordar Charlie, e de alguma forma se lembrou que não havia tomado o remédio ontem, então preparou o café e tomou com água, e foi chamar Charlie, que não demorou despertar pelo cheiro do café.

– Por que você não me acordou antes? – Charlie perguntou já de pé colocando sua roupa.

– Você tava tão fofo dormindo que não tive coragem de acorda – Rob falou rindo terminando de se vestir.

– Ow, cala a boca – Charlie falou dando um soco no ombro de Rob.

– Temos menos de 15 minutos para chegar na empresa – Rob falou indo para a cozinha.

Charlie terminou de se arrumar e foi tomar café.

– Não se esqueça de colocar açúcar – Rob avisou a Charlie.

– Não sei por que você pegou essa mania de tomar café amargo – Charlie falou em quanto colocava açúcar no café – Devia voltar a tomar café com açúcar.

– Não posso – Rob respondeu sem perceber o que realmente tinha falado.

– Por que não? – Charlie perguntou intrigado

– Apenas não, vamos anda logo, ou vamos chegar atrasado – Rob falou desviando o assunto e indo para o banheiro – Você vai ir comigo? – perguntou um pouco alto para que Charlie ouvi-se.

– Não – Charlie sussurrou no ouvido de Rob fazendo-o se arrepiar.

– Então vamos – Rob falou não se deixando entregar.

Pegaram suas chaves e celulares e Rob pegou o remédio e colocou no bolso sem que Charlie visse e parou perto da porta o esperando.

Entraram no elevador e Rob e ficou com o olhar vago.

– Que foi? – Charlie perguntou erguendo o rosto de Rob.

– Nada – Falou normal.

Mas Charlie sabia que não era apenas nada, sabia o que era.

Olhou-o por um instante e sorriu aproximando mais seu corpo do de Rob e o beijou e ficou feliz quando Rob respondeu com a mesma intensidade, estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

–Hu..hum

Charlie ouviu e se separou de Charlie na mesma hora, e se virou para ver uma mulher batendo o pé no chão e com uma mão na cintura.

– Meu bem – Rob falou surpreso.

– Meu bem? – Charlie perguntou olhando para Rob estreitando os olhos.

– Você está me traindo – A mulher falou com falsa irritação.

– Meu bem – Rob falou indignado, só para depois abrir um sorriso quando a mulher riu, apenas Charlie ficou quieto e com a cara fechada – Pensei que você só vinha semana que vem – Falou saindo do elevador e puxando Charlie com sigo.

– Eu te mandei o recado – A mulher falou fazendo uma cara de "você não lê seus recados não?".

– Tudo bem, toma minha chave – Rob falou pegando a chave e entregando a mulher, que entrou no elevador.

– Depois nós conversamos mocinho – a mulher falou estreitando os olhos, mas rindo logo em seguida.

Charlie a essa altura estava furioso.

– Quem é essa mulher, que você entregou a chave? – Charlie falou sério.

– A Meu bem, você não conheceu ela? – Rob perguntou indo em direção ao carro – Ela que faz a faxina no meu apartamento – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo ignorando a cara fechada de Charlie.

– Meu bem? – Charlie perguntou de novo.

– Você fica lindo quando esta com ciúmes sabia, agora vamos porque já estamos atrasados – falou entrando no carro.

Charlie entrou em seu carro e seguiu para o trabalho com a cara emburrada.

Subiram juntos no elevador, Rob nem tentou falar algo, Charlie saiu do elevador e foi direto para sua sala com a cara fechada.

– O que houve Charlie já ta emburrado logo de manhã? – Lyle perguntou entrando na sala de Charlie.

– Não lhe interessa – Charlie respondeu – preciso que você anuncie no site 3 vagas para estagiários.

– Você que manda – Lyle falou saindo da sala para não levar mais nenhuma patada e acabou passando na sala de Rob.

– Ei Rob.

– Oi.

– Sabe o que aconteceu com Charlie? Vi você chegando com ele.

– Nada de mais – Rob respondeu prestando atenção no papel que estava lendo.

– Então você sabe – Lyle confirmou – Conta ai.

– Você não tem mais nada o que fazer? – perguntou levantando os olhos do papel.

– Tenho, mas me dei esse tempo livre – Lyle falou sorrindo – Conta ai

– Você conhece a Meu bem! – Lyle acenou positivamente e Rob continuou – Encontramos com ela no estacionamento hoje de manhã e Charlie não entendeu muito bem quem ela era.

–Não entendi – Lyle falou pensando – E o que a Meu bem tava fazendo aqui no estacionamento?

– ¬¬, não era aqui o estacionamento, mas sim no do meu apartamento.

– E o que Charlie estava fazendo lá tão cedo? – Lyle perguntou fazendo uma cara pensativa, mas então a fixa caiu – Não acredito que vocês se acertaram – falou incrédulo.

– Isso não está me parecendo muito certo, mas se você vê assim – deu os ombros.

– E como isso aconteceu – Lyle perguntou curioso.

– Pergunta pro Charlie, ele vai ficar feliz em te explicar – Rob respondeu colocando um fim na conversa.

– Ta legal – falou olhando em volta, antes de se levantar e sair – Você devia deixar as persianas abertas.

– É melhor fechadas – Rob respondeu.

Rob não pensou que tinha tantos relatórios para ler e fazer, suspirou ia ter um longo dia, passou a manha sentado, agradeceu mentalmente por ninguém ter ido lhe encher o saco. Na hora do almoço Lyle foi chamá-lo.

– Já que eu vou.

– Vou te esperar lá em baixo – Lyle falou indo para o elevador.

Rob pegou um comprimido e colocou na boca e foi ao bebedouro tomar água, foi para o elevador e deu de cara com Charlie e Stella, de mãos dadas, sustentou sua mascara de esta "tudo bem", mas Charlie percebeu.

– Stella, não te vi hoje de manha – Rob falou

– É acabei de chegar para almoçar com Charlie – respondeu animada

– Entendo – tentou sorrir

–Você não quer ir conosco? – Stella perguntou.

– Não quero atrapalhar vocês – falou cínico – E também já combinei com Lyle.

– Tudo bem então – Stella falou.

Rob desceu meio emburrado e encontrou com Lyle lá em baixo.

– O que foi? – Lyle perguntou o olhando

– O que foi o que? – Rob perguntou de volta.

– Dá pra ver na sua cara – Lyle falou.

– Há, não enche, e cadê o Left? – Rob perguntou mudando o assunto.

– Não apareceu hoje, acho que esta de folga.

Almoçaram tranqüilos e voltaram para ao trabalho.

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para encerrar o expediente e Rob ainda tinha muito o que fazer e se não o fize-se iria se atrasar.

– Alô, Meu bem.

– _Fala Rob_ – Meu bem atendeu

– Eu vou ficar aqui até mais tarde, então tem como você me trazer a chave aqui? Ou então deixar com a Viviane?

– _Olha Rob eu até que levaria para você, mas eu tenho que chegar cedo em casa hoje, então deixarei com a sua vizinha_ – Meu bem se desculpou.

– Ta ótimo – Rob falou.

– _Tchau_.

Ficou olhando pela janela um pouco, até alguém quebrar seus pensamentos.

– Quem era? – Charlie perguntou se encostando-se à mesa de frente para Rob.

– Vocês estão com uma péssima mania de escutar conversas dos outros –Rob falou mas não pode deixar de responder – Era a Meu bem.

– Ah, a que arruma seu apartamento – Charlie falou meio com desgosto.

– É ela mesmo – Rob respondeu meio que com a cara fechada, indo se sentar.

Mas Charlie o puxou, fazendo-o ficar entre as suas duas pernas e o segurou pela cintura.

– E porque você vai ficar aqui até mais tarde? – Charlie perguntou o olhando.

– Por que diferente de você eu tenho o que fazer – Rob falou se afastando de Charlie.

– E como eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, ficarei aqui para lhe fazer companhia – Charlie falou.

– Não precisa – Rob falou dessa vez se sentando – Garanto que Stella deve ter algo para você fazer.

Nessa hora foi como se fosse um balde de água fria caísse na cabeça de Charlie, ele ficou sem ter o que falar.

Rob negou com a cabeça.

– Tenho que falar com John – Falou saindo.

Charlie ficou ali olhando o nada, se afundando em pensamentos, Rob estava certo ele tinha que falar com Stella e ia ser agora, foi até sua sala.

– John – Rob falou entrando na sala.

– Fala garoto – John falou sem tirar os olhos do computador – Esta tomando os remédios?

– É estou – Rob respondeu virando os olhos – E preciso de uma folga para amanha, irei ao medico.

– Tudo bem – John respondeu.

Rob saiu da sala dele e esbarrou com Charlie no corredor.

– Ei a onde você vai? – Rob perguntou

Charlie sorriu por dentro, por ver ciumes em Rob.

– Vou me encontrar com Stella.

– Boa sorte – Rob se irritou e foi para sua sala.

--R&C—

Mais um Capt. pronto...xD


	5. Chapter 5

Capt:5

Gente é _SLASH_, sabem neh? HxH...

Quem não gosta sinto muito, se nunca leu, não leia porque vicia, se já vicio, continua neh faze o que é um vicio...

* * *

Charlie queria falar com Rob, mas com certeza ele ia acabar se irritando, ambos se irritariam, então saiu, amanhã se acertaria com ele.

Por incrível que pareça Stella não ficou com tanta raiva, Charlie explicou que não seria justo continuas com ela, quando ele gostava de outra pessoa, estaria a enganando, Stella achou digno da parte de Charlie lhe contar a verdade, mas obvio ficou arrasada, acabou falando para Charlie ir embora que ela tinha que colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Já era de noite quando Charlie voltou para casa, sua cabeça não parava de dar voltas, mas sabia que tinha feito o certo, agora faltava falar com Rob.

Rob saiu da empresa junto com John.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui ainda? – John perguntou estranhando

– Relatórios – respondeu cansado.

– Quero saber o resultado do exame de amanhã – John falou indo para seu carro

– Virou médico agora? – Rob perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Só quero saber os resultados garoto – John falou normal.

– Ta legal, velho – Rob respondeu rindo e entrando em seu carro.

Rob chegou no apartamento e sorriu ao ver tudo organizado, não que antes estivesse desarrumado, tomou banho e dormiu. Na amanhã seguinte acordou um pouco tonto, tomou um banho e tomou café, esperava que não passasse muito tempo no medico, odiava ir ao médico.

Charlie chegou no serviço e a primeira pessoa que ele foi procurar foi Rob, mas ele não estava em sua sala, devia estar atrasado.

Mais meia hora, mais uma e nada de Rob chegar, então foi perguntar ha quem deveria saber.

– Ei Left, Rob não vem hoje? – Charlie perguntou para ele no corredor.

– Não sei Charlie, não vim ontem – Left respondeu sem parar de andar.

– Lyle, cadê o Rob? – Charlie perguntou da porta.

– Não vem hoje – Lyle respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador.

– Por que? – perguntou estranhando.

– Não sei, John não quis me falar – dessa vez respondeu olhando para Charlie.

Charlie parou e pensou.

– Você já anunciou as vagas de estagio no site?

– Já sim, mas você tem que colocar nas agencias também.

– É verdade, vou fazer isso – Charlie falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Já tinha mesmo que falar com John, e além do mais ele era o pai de Stella.

– John – Chamou da porta

– Entre Charlie.

– Stella falou com você? – Charlie perguntou meio receoso.

– Sim falou, uma pena que tenha acabado, mas vocês são jovens vocês que se entendam – John falou lhe oferecendo um sorriso – Mas você não veio aqui só para isso certo?

Charlie ficou se perguntando se ele era tão evidente assim, ou John que sabia de mais.

– É, vim perguntar do Rob.

– Sabe acho que você é uma boa pessoa para falar com ele, ele não esta numa fase boa – John falou serio e meio desanimado, Rob era cabeça dura de mais.

– Mas não é o que me parece – Charlie falou.

– Eu sei, Rob se faz de forte, mas...Já estou falando de mais – John cortou o assunto – Você já arrumou os estagiários?

– Estou a caminho disso – Charlie falou indo para a porta.

– Charlie não force com Rob – John falou calmo.

– Tudo bem John – Charlie falou e saiu.

Rob chegou em seu apartamento já era de tarde, não pensou que demoraria tanto assim, e como odiava ir ao médico, os resultados sairiam na sexta, e decidiu por si só que não tomaria mais os remédios que não estavam fazendo efeito algum, ficou sentado no sofá com seus pensamentos até que uma batida na porta o fez acordar, foi atender.

– Esqueci meu celular ontem – Era a Meu bem.

– Pode pegar Susan – Rob falou dando passagem para ela passar.

– Ihh, me chamou de Susan, ta bravo com algo? – Meu bem perguntou pegando o celular na escrivaninha.

– Sim – Rob respondeu sentando-se no sofá.

– E quer conversar? – Susan perguntou parando em frente a ele com um olhar de compreensão.

– Não – respondeu firme achando suas mãos muito interessantes.

– Tudo bem, mas se você mudar de idéia liga no meu celular, porque agora eu to com ele – Susan falou balançando o celular, indo para a porta fazendo Rob sorrir com a resposta – Ei você não vai abrir a porta pra mim?

– Por que?

– Porque se não eu não volto mais aqui – Susan falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Você e suas superstições bobas – Rob falou indo abrir a porta.

– Não as chame de bobas – Susan falou dando um tapa no braço de Rob e saindo – Sábado eu venho, porque semana que vem não da.

– Ok – Rob falou sem mesmo prestar atenção.

Rob fechou a porta e os pensamentos foram voltando as poucos, começando quando Charlie falou que ia se encontrar com Stella, depois o medico falando que os resultados sairiam na sexta e que ele devia tomar o remédio direito pois não haveria efeito algum se não o fizesse, sentou-se no sofá de novo.

Meu bem saiu do elevador e esbarrou em alguém então se virou para pedir desculpa.

– Meu bem? – o rapaz perguntou um pouco duvidoso, e ela se lembrou que era o rapaz que estava com Rob ontem no elevador, e deve-se lembrar aos amassos.

– Sim, você é o rapaz que estava com Rob ontem não?

– Sim, Charlie – falou estendendo a mão para Susan e ela aceitou.

– Susan ou Meu bem – falou sorrindo, mas logo fechou a cara lembrando de Rob – Você não fez nada para deixar Rob com raiva, magoado ou algo assim né, porque se foi você, você vai se ver comigo, entendeu? – Susan falou apontando o celular para Charlie estreitando os olhos.

– Eu não fiz nada, não que eu saiba – Charlie falou, achando Susan um pouco assustadora no momento – Mas se foi eu pode ter certeza que acertarei as coisas com ele.

– Hum, bom – Susan falou mudando sua expressão colocando uma suave no lugar que antes estava ameaçadora – Então boa sorte, porque ele não quis falar comigo.

– É vou ter que ter mais do que sorte eu acho – falou entrando no elevador – Até mais.

– Até mais, se você voltar vivo – Susan falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha fazendo Charlie rir.

Charlie bateu e bateu na porta e nada, já estava quase desistindo, até que aporta se abriu, se forçou ao máximo para tirar a imagem de Rob molhado e com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

– Olha quem está aqui – Rob falou sem entusiasmo algum saindo da porta para Charlie passar.

Charlie se não conhece-se Rob poderia dizer que ele estava de muito mal-humor, mas sabia que tinha algo o incomodando, esperou na sala em quanto ele se trocava.

Rob foi até o quarto se secou e colou uma calça e voltou até a sala.

– Por que você não foi trabalhar hoje? – Charlie perguntou o olhando, vendo sua reação.

– Estou de dispensa – falou normal.

– Porque? – insistiu

– Tsc, isso não vem ao caso – Rob falou estalando a língua.

– John me falou que você não estava bem, assim como Susan lá em baixo – Charlie falou o estudando.

– Humph...eles não sabem ficar de boca fechada – Rob falou soltando um bufo de indignação – Eu estou ótimo – falou indo para a cozinha.

– Estou vendo – Charlie falou o seguindo, Rob apenas rodou os olhos – Você esta incomodado com algo, que eu sei – falou com certeza.

– Não estou.

– Percebeu que você mudou seus hábitos? Começou a tomar café sem açúcar, corre aos domingos de manhã e toma suco de laranja em um brinde – Charlie falou mudando o jeito de falar.

– O que você quer com isso Charlie? – Rob perguntou baixo mais um pouco irritado.

– Me diga você Rob – Charlie se irritou também – Por que você não fala o que você tem?!

– Que merda Charlie, você quer saber o que eu tenho? É diabetes, sabe essa doença chata que você não pode comer muito açúcar ou ficar sem ele, que você pode desmaiar ou até morrer – Rob estourou e só percebeu quando viu a cara de Charlie – Mas que merda – praguejou baixo.

Charlie ficou estático processando as palavras, então Rob respirou fundo e o abraçou _(irônico (?))_.

– Me desculpe – Charlie falou baixo.

– Pelo que? – Rob falou dando um passo para trás para olhar nos olhos de Charlie.

– Por isso – Charlie falou o olhando também.

– Foi você que passo isso pra mim? – Rob perguntou.

– Não – Charlie respondeu juntando as sobrancelhas.

– Então não tem pelo que se desculpar – Rob falou colocando água na cafeteira e depois olhou para Charlie com uma sobrancelha erguida – Vai ficar muito tempo ai parado com essa cara de pena?

– Por que você não me disse antes? – Charlie perguntou chegando perto de Rob.

– Porque você ia ficar com essa cara de dó e eu detesto isso – Rob falou irritado, então suspirou – Me promete que você não vai falar para ninguém, e quando eu digo ninguém é ninguém mesmo.

Charlie não respondeu, terminou com o espaço entre eles colando seus lábios, Rob não negou o puxando para mais perto o segurando pela cintura, um beijo longo, demorado com calma.

Romperam o beijo e Charlie abraçou Rob.

– Terminei com Stella.

Pelo menos uma boa noticia para o dia, Rob pensou, sorriu.

– Qual foi à reação dela?

– Ficou triste e com raiva, mas falou que eu agi certo em falar com ela – Charlie falou se encostando a pia – Não foi fácil – negou com a cabeça – fiquei um bom tempo conversando com ela, mas não falei que a pessoa era você.

Rob não mostrou reação alguma, mesmo porque não tinha uma.

– Hum...Ela me perguntou quem era – Charlie falou lembrando meio rindo.

– Queria estar lá para ver sua cara –Rob falou rindo.

– Queria que você estivesse lá para ver o que eu respondi – Charlie falou serio meio rindo.

– E o que foi que você respondeu? – Rob perguntou com medo de saber a resposta, então Charlie sorriu.

– Cabelo loiro escuro, mais ou menos da minha altura, olhos castanhos escuros e pele bronzeada, e que ela tem um gene difícil – Charlie sorriu ainda mais quando viu a cara de Rob.

– Ela? – Rob perguntou entre incrédulo e bravo.

Charlie acenou positivamente, Rob lhe deu as costas desligou a cafeteira e foi para o quarto.

– Eu não quero nem pensar nessa imagem.

Charlie se limitou a rodar os olhos e seguiu Rob.

– Qual é Rob, não é nada de mais – Charlie falou encostando-se no batente da porta.

– Nada de mais? – falou bravo no meio do quarto olhando para Charlie.

– Você fica lindo bravo sabia – Charlie falou se aproximando de Rob.

– Vá se ferra Charlie – Rob falou com mais raiva – Você não tem o que fazer não? Não acabou seu expediente ainda – falou apontando para o relógio.

Então Charlie parou.

– Na verdade tenho – falou desanimado.

Rob o olhou com aquela cara de "o que você ta fazendo aqui ainda?".

– Não vai nem me acompanhar até a porta? – Charlie perguntou

– Você conhece o caminho – Rob falou, mas foi até a porta com Charlie.

– Vou vir aqui à noite – Charlie falou passando pela porta e roubando um selinho de Rob.

– Humph... – foi a única coisa que Rob fez e fechou a porta.

Charlie sorriu e foi fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Agora Rob só esperava que Charlie não conta-se a ninguém.

Charlie voltou algumas horas depois, só para encontrar Rob emburrado.

– Qual é Rob, não foi nada de mais – Charlie falou ficando cansado.

– Nada de mais? – Rob falou emburrado – Você me fez de mulher, e não é nada de mais? Se você não percebeu, eu sou bem homem, obrigado – se sentando no sofá.

Charlie se sentou do seu lado e ficaram vendo tv, Charlie olhava Rob de tempo em tempo pelo canto dos olhos, que continuava impassível, então começou a chegar mais perto de Rob que fingiu não ver e começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço de Rob até chegar em seus lábios então olhou para Rob que sorriu o puxando para um beijo demorado que foi se tornando mais quente e mais exigente.

Charlie acabou fazendo Rob se deitar no sofá ficando assim por cima dele, de alguma forma conseguiu tirar a camiseta dele e a sua também, começou a descer beijos pelo tronco de Rob fazendo-o arfar, sorriu com isso, a noite só estava começando.

R&C

Mais um capt...xD


End file.
